The present technology relates generally to articles and methods for growing plants.
Photosynthesis, also called carbon fixation, is the process by which plants utilize solar energy to synthesize carbohydrates and other organic molecules from carbon dioxide and water. Carbohydrates and other molecules are synthesized, according to the photosynthetic capacity of the plant, to meet the needs of the growing plant tissues including the woody tissue, leaf tissue, developing flower buds and developing fruit.
The effects of enhanced photosynthesis generally include improved crops and increased yields, e.g., increased fruit size or production (usually measured in weight per hectare or acre), improved color, increased soluble solids, e.g., sugar, acidity, etc., and reduced plant temperature.
Conversely, the effects of a depleted or insufficient photosynthetic capacity generally include diminished crop yields, decreases in productivity, and “excessive fruit drop.” Normal fruit drop occurs when the photosynthetic capacity of the plant is sufficient during the growing season to simultaneously support tree growth, fruit development, and the initiation of flower buds. Excessive fruit drop occurs when photosynthetically derived carbohydrates become limiting to all the growing tissues while fruit is developing. In response, the plant aborts and drops the developing fruit, and limits the initiation of flower buds.
Articles and methods are needed to maintain or bolster the photosynthetic capacity of plants and increase agricultural yields and the quality of crops. An additional need exists, in view of an increasing demand for organic produce, for articles and methods that increase agricultural yields without treating the plant directly with chemical additives.